galactic_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Constitution
The North Atlantic Constitution, known before being accepted as North Atlantic Constitution Candidate 83, was the constitution of the North Atlantic Confederacy. It originally comprised sixteen seperate articles, and was amended several times. The North Atlantic Constitution formed the groundwork of the North Atlantic Confederal Law. The constitution was written by a young Ukrainian law student, who also served in the Ukrainian army as a conscript for two years, named Ivan Vladov. Because of this, an alternative name for the constitution is the Vladovian Articles. Articles of the Constitution Articles of Rights Article 1 Article 1, named the Article of Freedom, described a multitude of rights for NAC citizens, including freedom of speech, freedom of religion and freedom of the press. Article 2 Article 2, named the Article of Civil Rights, described prohibitions on all kinds of discrimination. Article 3 Article 3, named the Article of Citizenship, described who was and who wasn't a citizen, and how to become one. Ten Articles of Government Article 4 Article 4, named the Article of Definition, defined the North Atlantic Confederacy as a Confederacy of Districts and as a Unified State Representing the People. Article 1 also provided a large amount of other definitions critical to understanding the rest of the Constitution, including the defintion of Districts. Article 5 Article 5, named the Article of Parliament, described the workings of the parliament (known in full as the North Atlantic Chambers of Parliament), which consisted of the North Atlantic Assembly and the North Atlantic Senate. It describes that the parliament is the highest power in the state. Article 6 Article 6, named the Article of the Presidential Office, described the President as the head of state, but still leader and member of the parliament. It also described the relation of the Parliament and the Office of the President and that the President is chosen by the Parliament. Article 7 Article 7, named the Article of Justice, described the supreme judicial power. It also described the court system and the Supreme Court. The article also described the implementation of the North Atlantic Confederal Law and its relation with the constitution, as well as the power of Districts over the law. Article 8 Article 8, named the Article of Representation, described the way of which the people are representated and further defined the parliament. It also described the election process. Article 9 Article 9, named the Article of the Political Committee, described the power of the Political Committee, in which executive power was vested and which was headed by the President. it also described the different positions and secretaries and the Confederal Departments. Article 10 Article 10, named the Article of Legislation, described the legislative process and the process for amending the constitution. Article 11 Article 11, named the Article of Economics and Finance, described the economical and financial system. Article 12 Article 12, named the Article of Institutions, described numerous institutions and agencies which assisted the government and each had specific tasks. Article 13 Article 13, named the Article of the Military, described the structure and function of the military. Articles of Districts, Provinces and Municipalities Article 14 Article 14, named the Article of Districts, described the relationship between the confederal government and the Districts. It also described the Districtorial government. Article 15 Article 15, named the Article of Provinces, described the relationship between the Province, the District and the confederal government. A District was divided in multiple Provinces. It also described the Provincial government. Article 16 Article 16, named the Article of Municipalities, described the relationship between the Municipality, the Province, the District and the confederal government. It also described the Municipial government. Amendments of the Constitution 1st Amendment The 1st Amendment was passed in 2031. It brought into existence an Article that should be placed before the 14th. The 1st Amendment is also called the Article of Associations, for it brings into being a new administrative subdivision, the Association, which is a unity of multiple Districts.